


Agape v. Eros

by NamtiddiesTinGz0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Development, Disturbing Themes, Double Penetration, Escort Lalisa Manoban, F/F, F/M, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rape Recovery, S&M, Sexaholic OC, Slow Romance, Stalker Kim Taehyung, Threesome - F/F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamtiddiesTinGz0/pseuds/NamtiddiesTinGz0
Summary: Love is a game. Scratch that, love is only a game because there's different types of love. The game is to find which one will be for you. Is it Eros: Intoxicating and an addicting romantic love that soars with passion yet is conditional? Maybe Agape: love that will never leave you unfulfilled yet requires an open mind and heart?"I don't care. I just want to look and capture pretty things." - Kim Taehyung"Huh? What? Hah, do you think love pays the damn bills?" -Lalisa Manoban"Mhmm? Ah, probably agape! It's the sweetest type of love." -Venus"Eros of course. Sex is the root of all love. Without it there simply is no love."- Sunev
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> ✨Warning✨ Implied sexual themes and heavy profanity lie ahead. Other than that, welcome to my new piece of work~

The breeze tousled with her salon-perfect hair. Her eyes were distracted by the background of mesh colors she viewed from the window of the limousine. Before they even reached her stop, she could tell they were near. 

More red started appearing beyond the windows. The streets became more crowded and noisy. The wretched smell of sex and lust seeped into the car so soon as it came to a halt. 

" Ms. Manoban, we have arrived." Spoke to the chauffeur who glanced at his rearview mirror to eye her. 

The girl reflected in the mirror was a stunning young lady. Vibrant, voluminous black hair draped her bare shoulders. Her bare skin along with the hugging nature of the crimson satin dress would tease one's eyes.

A small yawn interrupted as she stretched, the low dip of the dress daring to show more cleavage. With the lazy wave of her manicured hands, she gestured to stop the car, to which he curtly nodded in reply and stepped out of it. 

She leaned forward, using the rearview mirror as a guide to reapply her lipstick and fluff up her bangs. Feeling a vibration against her outer thigh she pulled up her phone. The number of zeroes that flashed before those brown irises made her yelp in delight.

_'It's only reasonable. I am but the best at what I do.'_

Sugar baby, prostitute, whore, escort, whatever the name was, to her it was the same job.

It didn't matter since the true value lied within the zeros in the transaction that awaited her needy pockets. Slipping her phone in her Saint Laurent clutch, she then rapped her pale knuckles against the window. 

" Ms. Manoban, please be safe and call me at any time needed." He gave a slight bow of his head before gesturing her to step forward once he opened the door. Though she put her slim leg outwards, she hesitated, slowly turning her head to him. 

"Stay nearby. The client is quite a charmer and young, you know I hate those the most." 

She lifted her head to the towering, five-star hotel. Its ornate architecture made the night sky seem brighter next to the overarching stars. She took in a deep breath, slightly shivering as a soft breeze came in contact with her skin under the dress's high slits that ran along her thighs. 

_'Lisa honey? Why not go commando? Why even bother with such tedious things like lingerie. I even go braless too!'_

She scowled as the horrid flashbacks began to bother her. She could still feel the multiple hands running across her body and squeezing certain parts with a lack of disdain for her yelps at the foreign sensations. 

The hands textured from age and, the piercing glare behind the glasses as they calculated the worth of her body. The pain from her fingernails digging into her palms reminded her of where she was. 

She gave the hotel one more defiant stare before sashaying her way in. The lobby was eye-alluring with its sleek furniture that gave off class and fanciness. For a moment, she reminisced of the times when she would follow the swaying of the grand chandeliers. Giddiness mixed with joy until the time came to spread her legs. 

With her aphrodisiac visuals and iconic playful smile, she brought all attention to her. The elegance of her walk and the provocative dress made her seem doll-like. Though, one step near her and the prowess aura would indulge you. 

"Miss Lalisa Manoban?" 

A smooth, husky voice called out to her as she stood idly in waiting. Slowly she turned her head to meet a very handsome man. Clad in a fashionable gray suit, a crisp shave, and pushed back hair was a man who gave her a small wave. 

His crooked smile seemed to grow wider as she walked over to him. She could feel a radiant smile dance on her lips to cover up her disgust as she recognized the pinpricks of his stare on her figure. They exchanged small talk, her words attached with elegant poise. 

As they did his arm snaked its way around her waist, lowering until his palm laid comfortably on her ass. 

Slowly, crawling her fingers up his chest until she reached high enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Her 4-inch heels supplied her with enough height to place her lips on his ear. The sweet perfume handcrafted for her did its job as he leaned in closer to get a better whiff. 

It was an intoxicating scent, exotic and immoral like her. 

"Come now, wait a bit longer. The best reward is that after a sweet punishment." 

Her voice so heavily arousing, her training paying off as she made every sound captivating. Her lips slowly parted into an O as she felt something poke her abdomen. She didn’t even have to look down to know it was a hard-on. 

_'Oh? Damn, already?'_

Her grasp on the headboard weakened as she finished the last of his fulfillment. The air mixed in with heavy pants and the ruffling of sheets. A bit wobbly from the rough sex and being bent over so long, she sat up slowly. 

He kept talking and talking as he casually redressed but, to Lisa, it was just noise. 

_'Ah, I think I overdid myself tonight.'_ She could feel her aching body ready to form into dull stabs of sores tomorrow. The countless markings painted her smooth skin. 

Her hazy thoughts snapped as she felt something drip down between her thighs. It only took her a second to recognize the milky white liquid that stained her with discomfort. 

_'This bastard. I heavily stated in the contract that I didn’t want to be cummed in._ She felt herself boiling in rage but, she squeezed onto the damp sheets to try to control it. 

"You know you have to pay extra, right? The contract stated it was strictly prohibited, which you agreed to respect when you signed it." 

She gestured to her sticky fingers as she wiped the cum off them. It wasn't like she wasn't on contraception or, she had to worry about coming in contact with diseases. The agency handled all of the behind the scenes for that. 

What bothered her more was the disrespect and lack of regard for her preferences in comparison to his pleasure. 

"Calm down, would you? I just forgot in the heat of the moment and, it isn't like you're not on birth control so, everything is fine." 

His speech quickened as his phone vibrated repeatedly. From the bed, Lisa could easily read "Wife" as the ID caller. 

**"I said you have to pay extra."**

She muttered as she tried to get up from the bed but, to her surprise, sharp pain stopped her. She hissed as the familiar cramp made her legs shaky. 

"Just forget about it already and clean up. It only takes a few seconds to deal with." 

He tightened his tie and examined himself in the mirror, fixing his messy hair and making sure to hide the hickeys on his neck. Before he could even have his slimy fingers on the doorknob, the chauffeur from earlier opened the door from the outside. 

"Ms. Manoban, you said there was a problem?" 

Like her mother, she always trusted her gut, and when it warned her with a cold sweat, she had to devise a plan. It was simple: have the chauffeur on the line from start to finish of their session. 

The client's useless rambling in between gave the chauffeur enough time to entrap the asshole. 

"He refuses to pay the extra fee." Lisa glared at the man, noticing the visible droplets of sweat running down his temples at the intimidating sight of the buff, tall young man. 

"I refuse! She's a damn whore for god sakes, she should be use to this!" 

Oh, she had enough of his bull crap. "Jong-suk, lock him." She spoke with an authority that even surprised the client. Before he could even process her words, a powerful grip grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. The yells of pain were quickly hushed by the chauffeur's hand, leaving only muffles. 

Struggling a bit to get up, Lisa walked over to him. Though each step dainty, the closer she was the more the client squirmed. 

"I fucking told you once, pay the extra fee, and like a dumbass, you had to take the hard way out." 

She snarled, throwing all poise elegance, and etiquette out the window. Removing from the hidden pockets of her dress was a sharp, pocket knife. Placing her leg between his crotch, to further trap him, she placed the knife an inch away from his throat. 

"Listen to me, and listen clearly. You are going to pay whatever amount I request. Okay?" 

She gave him a hearty slap as a sadistic smile plastered her lips. He was lucky she kept her short temper on a leash because she could have done something way worse. 

**Much worse.**

Lisa's eyelids couldn't help but close as fatigue ate at her. Her tensed shoulders draped with the chauffeur's blazer as across from her seat laid her dress in a heap. Just staring at it made her brows furrow in annoyance. 

"He was in such a rush to get his cock wet that he ruined the dress. There goes another designer dress in the trash." 

She sighed, opening the car window to allow the breeze to ease her tension. Her crossed legs shook in anticipation as she waited to get home. 

Other than the thrumming of the engine and the muffled noise of outside, a monotone tapping followed. Coming up with an excuse, like all the other times, for why she came home late again she sent the text to her sister. 

She'd kept this secret of hers from her entire family since she started. It started because of her family. Yet, she wasn't mad at that reality. She'd do whatever it took to keep her siblings and, Ill mother fed and under a roof. No matter the cost. 

The static of the television softly crackled in the tiny apartment she called home. Deeply snuggled under the fluffy comforter, Lisa twisted and turned in her futon. The hard floor making its presence known as it pressed into her tender body. 

Her eyes followed to the bed near her, where usually all her siblings would be cramped, sleeping together. Her slim fingers reached out to her sister until a small groan came from across. 

"Hey sis, you awake?" The girl turned over, her words distorted and groggy as she yawned. The girl was like an exact copy of Lisa and even taller. 

"Go to sleep already, you night owl. That's literally why Siwon and Minnie never sleep with you anymore, Ye-Jin." 

"I can't. I'm afraid and yet excited about school starting tomorrow." 

Ye-Jin livened up a bit as she brought up school. Lisa rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. 

She worked herself so she could see those toothy grins that were her family's trademark. She might not be able to cure her mom no matter the amount of money she makes but, at least she could help her siblings. 

Help them find their education and study their passions for a decent future. Even if it was at the cost of her future, she didn't mind. 

"Hey Lala, maybe we should try this time-" 

"No. I told you already, we shouldn't associate with each other. Now, even more, since we'll be in the same building." 

"I can handle myself you know-" 

"Ye-Jin." 

Lisa raised her voice before turning her back to her, finalizing the conversation that frequently came up around this time. She could hear the small, weak "okay" from her sister before it became quiet. 

Her heart clenched as she cursed at her sudden burst of attitude. She was just so exhausted to deal with this conversation. 

That was their secret. No one knew they were sisters or that she was the older sister to Siwon or Minnie. Their different last names made it easy to act as if they weren't blood-related. It was better this way, so Lisa thought. She didn't need her bothersome reputation getting in the way of their studies. 

Lalisa Monoban's reputation was not stained by her occupation but by her immense popularity. Or should I say her character made her infamous? 

As the starry night broke away to reveal the sun and all her glory, Lisa opened her eyes with dread. Just like her sister she couldn't sleep either. Starting senior year occupied her mind with the troubles of having to bear and protect her secrets even more. 

She couldn't even hide her distaste as she made her way over to the opening gates, the chaos happening signaled to the entrance ceremony almost starting. Just like her, many in red blazers and black skirts or pants walked the sidewalks. 

High pitched female voices rang as they greeted their friends after a long summer. Already the scent of tobacco tainted the air as boys near her lighted their cigarettes. 

Lisa's stern facial expressions couldn't keep others away from her for too long. Her beauty acting as a magnet attracted those around her. Like an actress, she braced her mind and plastered on her prettiest of smiles. 

She rid herself of her causal self, the girl who walked in sweats, messy hair, and who'd like to play with her siblings as if she were a child. She closed herself to the girl she was last night. Pushing away her "whorish" attitude, so others would comment, and her tendency to calculate everything and everyone. 

Now she opened the door to her new self, the "proper" version. Her black blazer overshadowed her curves and her skirt above her knees. 

Sometimes she didn't even know who she was or who she wanted to be. At least one thing was kept authentic: 

**her inability to handle people's bullshit.**


	2. My Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Kim Taehyung and his odd passion twisted by dark desire is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Warning✨ Dark/Disturbing thoughts ahead and profanity.

The building itself was quiet as the annual entrance ceremony of the elite private school commenced. The spacious yard of green that stood by the track field contained all the staff and students crowded together. The booming voice of the director came from the speakers as he addressed the students to a new year. 

Yet, there was one student that was not among the crowd. 

Instead, he was in a classroom, sitting on a desk with arms perched on the window sill. Vibrant brown eyes analyzing, and perked ears trying to catch every bit of noise. He mouthed every thought he had as familiar classmates crossed his eyes. 

His fingers absently mindedly caressed the black and silver camera by the window sill next to him. As if reading a script, a series of information based on the student that caught his eye would leave his lips. In his eyes, he saw more than just a person before him. 

His mind would let him see blots of scattered words by their image. He would acquire this personal information on his so-called adventures. When he would remember all he needed to and become tired of analyzing, he would blink. 

His mono-lid always covered his eyes faster than his double-lid did. 

The second blink was always his favorite view. It was as if his precious camera merged with his iridescent eyes. They would soak in his surroundings with utmost sharpness, noticing the smallest details of a person. He painted an image with this view. 

Yet, sometimes this view would cloud his thoughts, muddle his senses, and he would find himself behind the camera lenses. 

**Click. Click. Click.**

Those eyes of his gave him the gift to see the beauty in everyone and everything. His soul gravitated to the beauty before his eyes. His hands would reach out to get a better touch. His feet would move to their tune to get a closer look. He desired it to be his until he realized that not everything beautiful was his. 

_'To hell with that. If I want it, then it's mine.'_

Yet, he found a way to contain his desires. He just had to capture it and entrap it within his camera. Then it would rightfully be his. No one would ever be able to take it from him. 

**No one.**

A small cat-like yawn danced on his lips as the crowd of students by the gate thinned into a couple of latecomers. Until eventually, it was just the sight of fallen white petals and the wind kicking the dust around. He stretched his long limbs and broad chest that sported the academy's infamous red blazer with black trimming and cuffs. 

It was an ongoing rumor among his female classmates that no one wore the plaid uniform pants better than him, but no one would say it. 

He was too freakish and off standish to be accepted into the different cliques. He had no fucks to give though. He was perfectly fine in his universe. 

He rubbed his eyes, cursing the nights he stayed up late developing countless piles of film that awaited his care in his makeshift darkroom. 

He gently rested his head on the windowpane. His fluffy, defined curls of inky black hair acting as a cushion. 

Then an impish giggle rang out, and in response, his eyes opened wide. 

_’Mhm?'_

Slowly he turned his head forward, and right in the middle of where the gates were was the source of the giggle. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that he was not seeing a daily hallucination of his constant daydreaming. 

There stood a girl in an oversized sun hat. The protruding mixture of white frills and mesh obscured her eyes and only left the outline of her jaw and lips to gaze at. He noted how oblivious or unbothered she was to the stares she received. She just kept her eyes on him. 

How can one not look when she was an enigma dressed in such eye-catching clothes. A white dress of frills and cotton, with a neckline so high it went up to her chin. Intricate embroidery followed the lining of the dress' cravat. 

Such a display of outdated western fashion was rare in this area.

Seconds passed by with just the two of them staring at each other. Taehyung was amazed and in an awe-filled shock while she was kept entertained by his facial expressions. Raising her gloved hand, she gave him a coy wave. The wide double-layered cuffs of her sleeves shook. 

He blinked again.

She giggled again. 

Their attention subtly moved onto the pink petal that got caught onto the lace fabric of her gloves. With such gracefulness, she pricked it off and brought it under the rim of her hat. 

_'Is she kissing it?'_

He tilted his head in piqued curiosity until the smudged tint of black lipstick on the petal confirmed his question. She outstretched her hand to him. And if the wind obeyed her, it took the petal in its grasp and into the air. 

He knew the petal wouldn't reach him. He knew it was such a childish gesture yet, he outstretched his hand. His fingers wiggled in an attempt that only brought him nothing but, it made him awkwardly smile. 

She mouthed something but, he couldn't care, not when she smiled so brightly at him. It was infectious. It tugged the corners of his lips upwards into a smile but, the sudden grasp of his dark desires cut it short. 

_'So beautiful. It should be mine.'_

Like an instinct, he had the camera before his eyes and his fingers working around the lenses. 

**Click. Click. Click.**

He gasped with raised brows as he eyed the LCD that showed only the fluttering ends of her dress and the decorative gold butterfly that was perched on her high heels. He looked up from the camera and felt panic overtake him as she got away. 

_'Wait, no! Come back.'_

He was overtaken by the rushing thrill of curiosity and panic from his maddening desires. With a tight grip, he slid the door open with a bam but wasn't able to take a step forward as he knocked into someone. The impact brought him to the floor, and the other person fumbled to the side. A string of curses followed. 

"Jesus fucking hell, you cunt watch- Oh, I'm sorry...Taehyung....?" 

There stood tall and proud, our dearest Lalisa Manoban. Her face became sour as they stared at each other in silence. 

Not that he was exactly scared of her but, he was wary after their last run-in. For a moment, during the spring of last year, he found himself enamored by the entity known as Lisa Manoban. She walked and, he followed in the shadows with his camera in hand. 

For a while, all the scattered film in his darkroom had Lisa's face on it. 

Though he learned to keep his footsteps quiet and his presence masked among the shadows, her sister, whom he didn't even know she had one, caught him. The Lisa he thought he knew, the one who his classmates gossiped and raved about, was no more. So vividly, he remembered that night that it made him wince internally. 

"Ye-Jin! Put the cops on speed dial, now! And stay behind!" 

She put a protective arm before the girl who Taehyung noticed was an exact copy of Lisa. 'Sister...? I thought she was an only child.' 

"S-sis, be careful!" She spoke as tears of fear threatened to fall onto the phone that shook in her grasp. 

"Alright bastard, come out!" Lisa snared her teeth as if she were a wild animal. She held her extremely high stilettos in a threatening grip. Her eyes tried to find any source of movement in the dark but, Taehyung's black hoodie and pants camouflaged him well. 

He never saw her so scared and overprotective. Her usual persona was headstrong, unbothered, confident, and quite. Yet, the sight before him was the opposite. As the agonizing seconds passed, fear made her legs wobbly, and her grip on the heels slippery. Her words edged with a vulgarity that he never heard before. It contrasted her poise elegance at school. 

He felt bad for once. 

As if his messed up morals went through a momentary conversion that was persuaded by his guilt, he stepped out from the shadows. The beauty he sought after vanished like the wind, she was just normal now. 

After he revealed himself and removed the hood from his head, a blur of black was aimed at him. It was her stilettos. Oh, did she have perfect aim as it hit his face right in the center

_**"What the hell- Kim Taehyung?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’ll be posting more since originally it was 2 chapters but because they’re so long I might have to break them into 3-4 chapters extra.


	3. Darkened Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback from last chapter is continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Warning✨ Disturbing themes, major profanity, and violence lies ahead.

"What the hell- Kim Taehyung?"

She shouted as she felt safe enough to come closer to the groaning boy who held his face in pain. Only one of his eyes looked up to her as he held his hand over the other one. 

"Y-yeah, that's me." 

He muttered as he checked his camera for any scratch marks or cracks. An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw there was none. But he did not expect to be kicked onto his back and her bare feet on his throat. Neither him nor her minded that the angel he was in gave him a clear shot of the lingerie that hid under her black skirt. 

That was the least of their focus. 

Her sister came by her side with relief on her face as the lines of stress slowly eased. She was temporarily blinded by how beautiful he was more than the idea that he was stalking them.

"Lala, is that the Kim Taehyung from your classroom everyone always talks about?" 

Excitement clung to her words as she bent down to get a closer look, his light brown eyes slightly widened as the excitement practically rolled off her. 

"Ah...hello?"

He couldn't get much out his mouth as Lisa pressed down harder on his throat, causing him to gag. 

"S-sis! You're going to choke him! Come on, maybe it's a misunderstanding? Let's hear him out." 

Not a single hint of mercy came from Lisa's face. 

"Ye-Jin, pat him down to make sure he doesn't have any weapons." 

She spoke harshly as she glanced back to her sister, who gawked in embarrassment. Yet, the younger one knew better than to defy her.

A small squeak came from Taehyung as a pair of small hands interrogated his body. 

"Don't even fucking dare move." 

She snarled as she slightly removed some of the pressure on his throat. When Ye-Jin nodded in confirmation, she then removed her foot. 

With a small gulp, Taehyung let out a low gasp as he took in the sweet air he was deprived of. Once again, he went to check on his camera.

"What the hell were you doing following us for? Wait, no, for how long?" 

She had her arms crossed and stilettos in one hand as she stared him down. 

"Lala! Maybe he wasn't following us-"

"I've been following you since September." 

His honest answer earned gasps from both sisters, who glanced at him then at each other in disbelief. 

Ye-Jin had to wrap her arms around Lisa as she was close to swinging the shoe at him again. 

"I thought the rumors were just rumors. You are a batshit crazy weirdo." 

Even though Ye-Jin was conflicted with sympathy toward Taehyung for facing her sister's wrath, terror lined her face. 

After a couple of seconds of silence, she resumed her interrogation. 

"Why and what have you seen. Spill it now or I'll gladly drag you to the police station." 

Taehyung was more amused at the fact that she didn't have the police nearby already. He understood he got caught. There was no point in lying or getting serious unless needed to, of course. 

"I just found you beautiful. Like a painting." He murmured, his eyes truthful as he stared back. 

Her brows furrowed, and Yejin placed a finger over her parted lips due to the confession. 

"Oh, he has a crush on you!"

"Crush my ass, that's labeled as an obsession Ye-Jin. He's a stalker."

"No, no. It's neither of those. I just found you beautiful cause you were an enigma. Like a hidden painting!" 

His sudden cheery tone, as he explained, caught the girls off guard. 

"That's stalking. Creep. Give me the camera now." 

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she lifted the sleeves of her shirt, ready to get feisty. But she hesitated when his demeanor changed and, eyes darkened. His posture before was somewhat relaxed and unworried. When she mentioned his camera, he tensed and, his look became deranged. 

"No. It's mine and mine only." 

He practically growled as he held it closer to him. His eyes did not once blink as he stared daggers into her. As much as she felt fear wrap around her, her hot-headed nature fogged her logic.

As much as the idea of him knowing her job as an escort made her tremble. It was in no comparison to the endangerment of her family. 

Just as the air became thick and tense, Ye-Jin stepped in the middle and held her arms out. 

"Stop! Come on, let's talk this out normally. Please." 

They both snapped out of it as sobs bleed through her words. 

"Don't cry." Both Lisa and Taehyung blurted, their weirdly timed synchronization surprising them both. 

Lisa pulled her sister into an embrace and whispered reassuring words before staring back to Taehyung. 

"What do you know....? Promise, whatever is on that camera is only pictures of me and stays with you." 

She spoke begrudgingly, her anger and fear mixed. 

"Well... duh. You're the object of interest, not your family. I only followed you throughout school and until you got home. I only decided to go after you at this time because we crossed paths." 

She rubbed her temples at his tone-deaf reply but, it did somewhat lighten the mood. 

"Okay...okay. Promise then. Promise that you'll keep the pictures to yourself and that you won't tell anyone about my siblings." 

"I promise. Why would I even want to share the pictures I worked hard to take?" 

He could visibly tell she was conflicted about whether to believe him or not. 

He noticed the ease seeping into her but, she kept a brave front. 

"Fine. You promised, keep your end of the promise and, so will I. Unless you want to end up in jail."

She revealed the recording phone in her pocket that had enough incriminating proof to have him behind bars. 

"Huh, you're pretty smart. So, wait, you have more siblings? But...why keep them hidden?" 

His casual reply almost made Ye-Jin burst into laughter but, Lisa challenged it with a threatening glance. 

"Here, let me help you up, and then we can talk." 

The sudden act of kindness made Taehyung suspicious. He should have listened to his doubts because as soon as he latched his hand onto hers, she slammed his fist into his nose. 

"Fuck off and go home already, creep." 

She flicked her middle finger before grabbing her sister and rushing away from him. Not once did she mind the stiletto she left behind or his loud groans of pain. 

"Holy hell she's vulgar and strong." 

He muttered to himself as he lifted his bloody hand against the splash of stars above. The blood continued to drip from his now broken nose, his entire body ached like hell, and he felt drained. Yet even with all that, he laughed. 

It wasn't one of madness or anger.  
It was genuine and heartfelt.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung snaps out the flashback and returns to reality. There’s a brief moment showcasing the darkness of his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Warning✨ Disturbing actions/scene ahead.

"Well, move out the damn way, will you?" The insistent tapping of her foot and huff of annoyance snapped him out of the memory. 

"Ah!" 

He yelped as he remembered what he was on his way to do. 

_'The girl, oh crap, she's gone now.'_

Though he scrambled back up and ran out the door, he stopped and walked back to the classroom. His head slightly hung as he came to accept she was gone. 

Lisa quirked an eyebrow at his actions as she sat in her chair, legs raised on the desk and head thrown back. 

"How was the ceremony?"

He muttered as he sat in his seat. 

"Same bullshit, same crap. Nothing new." 

She lazily hummed back as he checked her phone. 

"How's Ye-Jin and the rest of your siblings?"

Her eyes narrowed at him as she brought up one of her secrets so openly. He just shrugged and gestured to them being the only ones in the room. 

"Fine... they're okay. Ye-Jin's a bit sad I won't associate myself with her. Now, even more that we're in the same building. Siwon and Minnie are growing up way too quickly." 

He nodded in response but couldn't say more as when he opened his lips, she glared at him. 

"Shut up already Tae."

It was an utmost odd relationship. After that day, the awkward days, in the beginning, opened up to the two sharing small talk when no one else was in the room. Here and there, they would exchange knowing glances. Hell, they even texted at times. But Lisa was too busy with her life and, Taehyung had long lost interest in her. 

His eyes honed in on the bluish-purple mark on her neck that was no longer covered by concealer. When he was once infatuated with her, he would notice the marks from time to time but, he never knew what they were.

"Lisa, here. Your bruise is showing." 

He muttered as he pulled out a bandage from the pocket of his blazer. He thought it was a bruise, but she thought he knew it was a hickey. She instantly jumped up and covered it with her hand. 

Just as he outstretched his hand to give her the bandage, the roar, and chatter of students and staff echoed the hallways. 

She rushed out of the room, not wanting to be seen alone with him and, he shrugged in acceptance. That was the end of that. 

So they both thought.

With his head up and eyes gazing at nothing, he made his way home. Cheerful at being out of school already, his steps were giddy with joy. His necktie hanged loosely around his neck, his blazer over his shoulder, and his white-button down shirt slightly open at the top. The flowering trees that outlined his pathway home intensified the beauty he possessed that allured eyes toward him. 

_'Mhm..?'_

A butterfly perched on his shoulder, the one where his blazer laid on. With bated breath, he examined its deep brown wings whose edges were lined with lustrous gold-like color. _' I've never seen her type before.'_

A smile crinkled his lips as he made his steps a bit slower. She accompanied him until the nature-filled pathway lead him to the noisy main streets. 

_'W-wait! Don't leave too.'_

Like a child, he wandered before her. Her wings enticed him with its gold rim that brought him memories of the girl from this morning. 

That dark desire buzzed within him. His eyes blinked until he saw a painting of a world of just the butterfly and her wings. His hands reached out, wanting to get a better touch. His feet began to move to their own accord to get a closer look. He wanted the butterfly.

_'Come here!'_

After tirelessly wandering behind her, he finally caught her in his grasp. He giggled as he brought his hands before his eyes, where the butterfly laid ensnared. _'Ah, finally!'_

Disappointment blackened his face as he noticed the life-less twitching of the butterfly. She writhed in his grasp a bit more before dying. 

"Oh..." 

His eyes became downcasted as now it was just him and the butterfly corpse. 

"Mhmm, oh well. I just wanted your wings." 

With controlled precision and delicacy, he tore off its wings and scattered the insect's corpse to the side. 

He placed a dainty kiss on the torn wings before carefully tucking them into his pockets. 

**_'All mine!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This will most likely be the last update for this week. Expect new chapters Friday-Sunday~


	5. Our War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus and Sunev are finally introduced to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨WARNING✨ Triggering themes: Sexual assault and violence.

She radiated confidence with her walk, lips curled in a devious smile, sunhat slightly tilted, and green-hazel eyes looking forward. Until the sharp clicking noise of her heels dimmed as she stopped in front of a mirror. 

Its decorative frame shimmered in the sun as it laid behind the storefront window. A sharp contrast to the sudden blank look on her face as her eyes examined herself with such scrutiny. From the eccentric fashion of her clothing down to the red lipstick on her lips. Her mind became foggy as her eyelids dared to close; drowsiness wrapped itself around her. 

“Calm down, will you? I understand you want to come back. Slow down.”

The voice that whispered was calm, with prim and proper lady-like etiquette. She leaned on the window for support as the world began to blur into a mesh of colors. The veil of fog disappeared once she closed her eyes and slowly opened them. 

Frantically they searched the area around her until the mirror caught her attention.

_‘Am I switching already....?’_

Her hands were shaky as she removed the sun hat. She noted that the sky was no longer that of the night but now of morning. She didn’t spare another glance at the mirror, knowing well what happened. But what stayed unknown was the timeline. 

“Come on, think Venus, think. So, we boarded the plane at 11 PM, okay, I remember that. It took another two hours to arrive at the new house. Then...what happened after that?” 

No matter how much she racked her brain, the missing blanks remained. Her hands, in panic, looked for her phone but as always it wasn’t on her. With gritted teeth, she ripped the gloves from her hands, tossing them in the trash since her dress had no pockets.

_‘Gloves are so inefficient! How the hell does she even stand them.’_

Her fury brief as she finally noticed the eyes crawling down her skin. They were a mix of attraction and repulsion by the clothing that dressed the enigma she seemed to be. To her, it was more than that. It was a series of taunts that deteriorated her and filled her with self-conscious thoughts. 

_‘It’s these damn clothes! I have to go back to normal now.’_

Rushing into the nearest boutique, she quickly grabbed an outfit off the shelves and ushered into a changing room. After ten tiring minutes of struggles and sore arms, she came out clothed in a casual tee and mom jeans. She wiped the lipstick off with the cravat of the dress before leaving it all behind but her heels. _‘Hmph, payback for making me wear something so ugly!’_

She wandered around, not sure of her direction. She knew she had to do something before she switched. 

It was the vibrant red of a double-breasted blazer that allured her to the shop. It kept calling to her memories until she finally remembered. 

“Okay, so we settled in by 15 PM. Mom stayed home, Dad already started working, and I...well I was going to pick up a uniform.” 

Even when assessing all the information and context clues, she was still unsure. Her own thoughts could be deceiving at times. Shaking the confusion out of her head, she walked in. The boutique was small yet, large enough to display the expensive uniforms. 

“Hi dear, what are you looking for?” 

The lady narrowed her eyes at her, judgment in every glance. Venus knew the type of stare she was receiving. It was because of the curly coils of her hair, her skin, and her appearance that lacked the flaunting of wealth.

“Miss-“

“Umm, Ah, I’m here to pick up a uniform under the name Habin.” 

The lady blinked, fact-checking her to the information she knew that surrounded the infamous “Habin” surname. It's infamous was attached to Venus since birth. 

Their staring contest minded the noisy chatter from the group of friends that walked in. 

“ID. May I see some ID just to make sure.” 

“I’m sorry but, I don’t have it on me. Please, can I just have the uniform? It’s paid for already and-“ 

Due to nervousness, her speech slurred until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ah, Noona! Don’t be so harsh, just give the poor girl the uniform.” 

Those simple lines turned the lady’s stern expressions into flushed smiles. The lady finally went to pick up her uniform. Venus couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

“Thank god.” She muttered with her hand on her chest, totally forgetting about the boy that spoke up for her until his light chuckle made her jump.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I haven’t even said thank you. Ah- well thank you for that.” 

“Don’t even worry about it! Soo are you new to the area? I’ve never seen you before at the academy or anywhere around here.” 

She nodded, her nerves soothing a bit as the conversation started. “I’m new to the country. I just arrived here not too long ago.” She felt herself getting a bit tipsy from all the attention he gave her. In general, she was shy, but more so around boys. She always wondered why. 

“Oh my god, how about you join us! We can show you around. We were just about to head up to a karaoke place right after picking up our uniforms!” 

A cheery female voice interrupted as she stood by the boy. Slowly Venus came to notice the girl’s designer handbag down to her lavish manicure, her show of wealth flashy. The boy’s wealth was expressed more subtlety with the Rolex watch hugging his wrist and the countless rings on his fingers. 

Venus felt those pinpricks of stares crawling down her skin and, her hands become shaky. 

_‘Oh, come on!! Stop being a nervous wreck for once. Sunev, you revengeful bitch, always sucking up every ounce of confidence we share.’_

“Ah, It was nice meeting you!”

She squeaked out, giving a quick bow before her heels rushed her to the door but a grip on her wrist pulled her back. The goosebumps on her arms from the touch caused her to yelp. She spun too fast to face the perpetrator that she ended up losing her balance, her thin heels being the cause of her downfall. 

Instead of eating the floor, she landed on something sturdy and broad. _‘Wait, is this a chest?’_ This time it was another boy that spoke to her.

“Are you okay? Your uniform. You were about to leave it.” 

For a while, they just stared into each other's eyes. His impassive expression turned into a cheeky smile that made her jumpier than his silver cross earrings. Unlike his friends, his wear was simple. Yet his face said otherwise with his subdued handsomeness. 

“Are you okay? Your uniform. You were about to leave it.” 

Quickly she backed up, more mindful of her steps than the evident blush that crept onto her cheeks. The embarrassment and shock made the other two behind them laugh. 

The girl ran up to her and linked her arms with Venus. “Girl, please, you wouldn’t even last a second in Myeongdong Street by being such a klutz. Join us!” Too nice, to decline she found herself walking with them to a karaoke bar. 

_‘I should have just stayed home and had someone pick up this stupid uniform for me.’_

At first, the large group of people they found themselves sharing the room with put Venus on edge. The relaxing ambiance of the karaoke bar with its soft lights and music came to soothe her worries. 

She even found herself mixing in pretty well with the girls, though hiding behind her sixth shot glass, she chimed in here and there. She even found the courage to duet a song. 

The soju made her more giggly but, it couldn’t compare to the way her heart fluttered whenever she talked to the boy with the cross earrings. He was quiet but still attracted eyes to him whenever he felt like being charismatic. The signals they passed to each other were low-key yet passionate with romantic intentions. So she thought. 

She only ever saw romance, agape, and never the sexual aspects, eros. She mistook his lingering gaze on her figure for attraction towards the charms of her personality. 

Habitually her naivety confused sexual urges with pure felt romance. 

“Hey, Venus! Come get ice with me, the beers and soju are getting kinda warm.” 

With excitement at already making a close friend, she nodded and left with the girl she met back at the shop. With a girlish giggle, she knocked hips with Venus, who almost lost her footing. They both went into a small fit of laughter. It was as if they were friends from way back. 

“Sooooo! I see you guys are already hitting it off well. You find him hot, don’t you?” 

Venus’ cheeks heated as she twirled a coil of hair around her slim fingers. 

“W-well, I would say he's cute. That’s all, he probably doesn’t even think much of it.” 

“Liar! You guys have been staring at each other since we walked in!” 

They squealed in a frenzy of joy. The girl pointed out every moment between Venus and the boy. What Venus didn’t know was that they had already passed the ice machine and, the turn they made took them further into the back of the karaoke bar. 

“Oh, where's the ice machine...? Did we pass it?” 

She looked around, not noticing how they stopped in front of a room. The lights above them flickered just as a pair of manicured hands placed themselves on her mouth. With surprising strength, Venus was tossed into the room. Her heels didn’t help as she crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I really am...I tried to stop him but...” 

“Wait! What’s going on!”

The girl let her sentence hang as she began to shake, her head downcast from being too ashamed to look at Venus. Before she could even get up, the girl locked the door from the outside and ran away. Her echoing footsteps mocked Venus, who kept banging on the door and pulling the doorknob. 

“What the hell did I get myself into?” 

She muttered, walking back and forth, her kicks to the door useless and, her screams became fretful mutters. She was wondering what was going on while at the same time trying to think of a plan. _’ What did she mean him..? Who’s him damnit!’_

The fear was taking a toll on her and, it felt like she could just drop to the floor and cry at any moment. Until finally, the door opened and revealed the guy that mesmerized her foolish heart in a matter of hours. 

“Oh, thank god you’re here!” 

With apparent relief on her face, she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as his arms wrapped her in a secured embrace. That was until he spoke, his tone so cold that it made her look up to him with wide eyes. 

“Just stay quiet would you.” 

“Huh..?” 

She was so taken aback by his change of character that she stayed still as he crashed his lips into hers. The sudden act mixed with his aggressive touches that spared no inch of her body any delicacy snapped her back into reality. She pushed him off, taking steps back as she wiped the saliva off her mouth. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” 

Though her tone was threatening, it was obvious that she was frightened. Every step she took back he took another one forward. His eyes were dark and hungry. They weren’t the eyes of the man she thought she fell for, the eyes that made her squeal like a little girl and her heart flutter. 

The terror on her face heightened as she felt her back touch the wall. His hand outstretched to cup her cheek, crashing their lips back together. The kiss was heated yet, one-sided. His rough touches turned into him tugging on her clothes. 

His hand slid under her shirt, yanking the bra down. A gasp escaped their kiss as she repeatedly hit his chest and, to some avail, he backed up. 

“Get away! Please, stop it!” 

She covered up her chest quickly, the tee-shirt no longer feeling like it covered her up enough. She trembled, the tears betraying her as they ran down her cheek. 

_‘Maybe...maybe if I’m fast enough I can escape. The door should be opened since he came in and forgot to lock it.’_

The hope that blossomed within was fragile yet there. With some strengthen resolved, she ran, pushing him to the side with all the strength she could muster. Her hands were only an inch away from the doorknob. She felt the adrenaline kick in as she already started planning her escape. But It all disappeared when she was yanked back, with a force strong enough to dislocate her arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You were sending me signals and now you just don’t want me? Stop the bullshit.” 

Brought back to his chest by his tight grip and entrapped in his embrace, she was back to square one. His tongue ran over her earlobe as he nibbled on it. An accidental moan came from her as he exploited her sensitive spot. One hand trailed to between her thighs, pushing them apart as she tried to keep them shut. The moans she tried to hold back by biting on her lip echoed. Her back arched as he rubbed his hard-on against her ass. 

It was a mix of shame and embarrassment as her body responded differently than her heart did. 

“You see. You even want it, look. You’re even wearing lace for me, how cute.” 

Her eyes, blurry from the tears, glanced down to the exposed breast he squeezed. Her nipples became erect with each touch. The lace of her red bra ripped and that of her panties exposed as he unbuttoned her jeans. 

Red. 

Lace.

She hated the color and the material. Sunev loved both of them. To her, it made her feel sluttish, to Sunev, it made her feel beautiful. 

Their minds were always against each other, though in the same body, and their feelings were at the ends of a spectrum. Yet, they needed each other. They were each other's, guardian angel and devil. 

She felt her hope dwindled as her body reacted shamelessly. It crushed her hopes to bits. The door seemed so far away and, help seemed non-existent. It was going to happen all over again. 

**_No._ **

**_I won’t let it._ **

The voice that spoke out to her refueled her hope and gave her strength. Hitting the guy in the shin, making sure to dig her heels into it, he fell in pain, his cursing incoherent as he hissed in anguish. The edge of the golden butterfly that was attached to her heel broke off and was left astray. 

_**Since when was happiness ever a choice?**_

__The door she ran to opened up to reveal both the girl and the other boy who wore a Rolex._ _

__“Catch the damn bitch!”_ _

__“Help me!”_ _

__Venus screamed over his cursing, particularly begging the girl who eyed her disheveled look with widened eyes. She slowly came to notice that she too reflected, the same messiness as well. Hickeys were all over her neck, her shirt ruffled, and her skirt caught on her thighs. The terror that screamed within them was the same._ _

__“Go back to the group.”_ _

__The boy by her spoke as she took off his Rolex. The scent of cigarettes was heavy on his clothes and the stench of liquor on his breath. His eyes seemed to darken as well as he walked closer to Venus with the same hungry look._ _

__The girl stayed rooted in her spot, obviously conflicted as she debated to walk away like she always did or help._ _

__“Didn’t you hear what I fucking said? Leave already, I’m done with you.”_ _

__That fragment of hope Venus held shattered as the girl flinched in fright. She meekly nodded and walked away. The door was once again shut and locked by her._ _

_‘No, please I beg of you come back. We can run away together, please.’_

__Her thoughts jumbled as she was thrown onto the cushioned booth seats. The guy didn’t even give her a second to yell as he stuffed the tie of his uniform into her mouth. The guy she kicked on the shin got up, he was furious._ _

__“You really let this chick catch you off guard? Jeez your pathetic bro!”_ _

__“Shutup. I’ll take her first, hold her down.”_ _

__Now she was sure that no help was coming. She didn’t even resist anymore, knowing it was futile._ _

__Her legs were spread apart, her pants tugged down, and she stayed still like a doll. She just had to take it. Again._ _

**_‘Fuck no, not on my watch.’_**

__Gently her head was turned to eye the clock. The hands were gentle and soft yet, not there. She knew the person she imagined was none other than Sunev. The whispy image caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears._ _

**_‘Our vagina will not be shamed by some worthless cunts ever again.’ ****_**

********

********

__The hands of the clock seemed to slow down. The numbers became blurry until black painted her eyes._ _

__The boys quickly noticed how she suddenly became limp. Worry broke through their lustful expressions._ _

__“Fuck wait- did you drug her??”_ _

__“What- no!”_ _

__They began to shout in panic as dread crept onto their shoulders. In a rush, they got off her, trying to pick up their mess before leaving. Too busy to notice that she had awakened and sat up._ _

**_But if only escape was that easy._**

__A small giggle stopped them in their tracks. She now had a smile on her face and, her tears had dried._ _

__“Where do you think you’re going? The fun has just started.”_ _

__It’s as if the air in the room dropped in temperature, their expressions mirrored the same terror Venus felt not too long ago._ _

__“Well...? What’s the holdup? Don’t tell me you’re just going to leave a lady soaking wet? You even seemed excited to rip into my undergarments. Pity, it was my favorite bra.”_ _

__She crossed her legs, her posture poise as she played with the damp tie. There was no fear. It was replaced with amusement and lust._ _

__“Bro, I told you not to put your dick in crazy.”_ _

__One muttered to the other as one neared the door but, the other stayed. He was terrified yet turned on by the sudden change of events._ _

__She chuckled, recognizing the look of repulsion and want clashing. “Good boy. You know what you want and what you’d miss out if you walked away.”_ _

__She took cat-like steps toward him, stylish and graceful. He was in a trance, sucked in by her oddity. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her breast against him._ _

__“Let’s see how much you want me.” She purred as her hands crawled down to his bulge. Her playful strokes made him grunt._ _

__Her hand slipped into his pants, wrapping its fingers around him. He was in such pleasure that he didn’t notice the moment all expression evaporated from her face._ _

__“Ah, keep going. M-more.”_ _

__“Were you really going to force me to have sex with such a small cock? Mhm?”_ _

__She tauntingly cooed as her grip strengthened. His grunts of ecstasy became yells of pain and pleas of mercy. A cheshire smile loomed on her face as she licked her lips._ _

__“Oh, of course, I’d be so kind as to stop. But let me just finish my orgasm, I’m almost there!”_ _

__With joy, she squeezed it even harder, her nails digging into him and tugging it down like if it were a toy until his knees gave out. She laughed as the tears were forced out of his eyes._ _

__“One more for good luck!”_ _She happily planted her heels on his genitals, a loud squelching sound rang out as he gave a final scream before passing out from the unbearable pain. The noise that came from the other that watched made her grin even wider._ _

“Mhmmm~ Do you want some too hun? I haven’t quite cummed yet.” 

__But before he could disagree and run away, she ran toward him. She picked up the astray metallic butterfly and aimed its sharp edge at him. With speedy precision, she slashed his eyes with it. The droplets of blood decorated her skin as he fell back, screaming as he held his face._ _

__Looking around, she felt satisfied with her work and made her way to one another person. Kicking the door open, she was greeted by the surprised faces of the girls Venus thought were her friends. Her eyes honed in on one girl, specifically, who trembled in her glare._ _

__“Come here bitch. It’s time to take out the trash.”_ _

__Her pleas were useless as she dragged her by the hair. The shocks and gasps were deaf to her ears as she threw the girl to the wall with surprising strength._ _

__With a loud bang, she hit the wall, barely being able to stand up._ _

__“And another one for leaving me behind.”_ _

__With no hint of mercy, she slapped her cheek, a red mark formed. The girl stayed speechless, bringing her hand to her cheek. But then a sorrowful smile appeared on her lips._ _

__“It’s what I deserve...” She muttered as she didn’t even bother to call her “friends” to her aid. She didn’t expect for a hand to be outstretched to her in peace._ _

__“So, now that I’ve dealt with that. Let’s run away, you and me cutie. Oh, my name is Sunev by the way.”_ _

__She hesitated, still trying to process the chaotic moment but, she put her hand into Sunev’s and, they escaped. They ran far from the bar, their feet hot as they ran through the crowds of people._ _

__

__••••_ _

__

__The usual blue hue of the sky gave away to oranges, pinks, and yellows as it became late afternoon. The girls now walked alongside a road, with nothing but a river and nature accompanying them._ _

__“Thank you Sunev.”_ _

__The girl muttered but, Sunev stayed quiet. She was still heated at the fact that her sexual needs weren’t quelled. Or that she was wearing the ugliest outfit in the world, so she thought. Its lack of class made her skin revolt as the wrinkled tee-shirt clung onto her skin and the jeans loosely on her hips as the button was missing. In general, she was grouchy and pissed._ _

__“Sunev-“_ _

__“I heard you the first time. Hush now would you.”_ _

__She snapped as she whipped her head back, regretting as the girl flinched._ _

__“I’m just tired, I didn’t mean to sound so unpleasant.”_ _

__The silence continued until the humming of an engine neared them. She didn’t even have to turn her head to the vehicle to know who spoke to them._ _

__“Lady Habin, please enter the car. Your parents are awaiting you.”_ _

__A black Mercedes Benz SUV pulled up to them. Not even a bit of care appeared on Sunev’s face. Her eyes glanced over to the driver. A lady with short hair, in a black suit and eyes covered by shades, stepped out of the car. A crackle came from her wired earpiece that wrapped around her neck. She deeply bowed in greeting before opening the car door._ _

__“Please get in. Your friend as well if she would like a ride home.”_ _

__“Wait! Who are they and the boys-“_ _

__“My personal security guards. As for those scumbags- Ana, Min is dealing with them, correct?”_ _

__The lady nodded._ _

__“Of course. We found your location again just in time. Min is currently with them and the police. Your father has already informed the legal team. Everything should sort out soon.”_ _

__Eyeing her fingernails, she finally looked up and nodded in reply. “Very well. Get in. I’ll take you home.” Not giving her much of a choice, they hopped into the back seat._ _

__“Wait, did she call you Habin? Habin as in-“_ _

__“Anastasia, make sure those involved no longer attend the academy I’ll be attending now on from tomorrow. I find it revolting to share the same air with such trash. Including her.”_ _

__Sunev yawned, unbothered by the shocked face of the girl. “Wait what! What do you mean, stop attending the academy? Do you even know who my father is? Why-“_ _

__“You're a victim but you were also an accomplice. It isn’t your first time, is it? Leading poor naive girls to their mental doom to satisfy their lust. It’s simply just payback for running away. Don’t take it harshly dear, you too could be behind bars.”_ _

__She smiled, passing a gentle hand over the girl’s hair with saccharine sweetness. She was satisfied. She made sure to get her justice because no one else would do it for her._ _

__

__

__••••_ _

__

__

__Now she resided in an opulent dining room that only reflected a fraction of the wealth of the mansion she now lived in, the silence was filled by the clinking of cutlery and the noisy wind. Across from Sunev sat a man in his 50s, his face aged and hardened by time. On her right, was a woman in the same age range yet her face more youthful. Her posture impeccable and table manners no less as she ate with grace._ _

__Sunev shared features from both of them. Her mother’s coils and elegance, her father’s monolid, almond-shaped, and green eyes._ _

__“You will still be attending class tomorrow.”_ _

__The roughness of his tone was that of a man of iron._ _

__“Very well. Record how everything goes, our legal team puts on the quite the entertaining show.”_ _

__She chuckled lightly, as she wiped the corners of her lips with the cloth napkin._ _

__“Venus! Enough of your games. Have you been taking your medication? We just got here and you’re already acting out of place. Do you have no care for our struggles! We’re here for you! We left home for you.”_ _

__Her mother shouted as her knuckles turned white, the cutlery in her hand trembling._ _

__“Marieme honey please-“_ _

__“It’s Sunev god damnit!”_ _

__She shouted as she threw the cutlery onto the table. The tension in the air made her lose her appetite. She hid her shaky hands behind her back and balled them into a fist._ _

__“You act as if the switch can be prevented! The only reason I’m here is because you failed to protect your daughter when she needed you the most. You have no right to spout such nonsense. Also, medication my ass, it’s poison and you know it Marieme Habin.”_ _

__With that she walked away, the guard who stood by the dining room door followed behind her. The loud clacking of her heels drowned the outcries and sobs of her mother._ _

__“My lady I checked the hotel you asked about. Here is the information if you would like it now.”_ _

__Sunev nodded as she took the folder in hand. Her fingers touched the image of the retro hotel with longing, a sorrowful smile perched on her lips._ _

__“Finalize the purchase, Ana. I would like to start renovations soon. I see no reason for my father to disagree once he hears my proposal.”_ _

__“Very well miss. Rest well Lady Habin.” With a bow from the guard, they parted ways. Sunev threw herself onto the King-sized bed once she entered her room. The lack of class she displayed toward her mother made her cringe, her outburst bigger than she intended it to be._ _

__Kicking off her heels and shrugging out of her clothes into a satin nightgown, she walked up to the vanity. Placing the bloodied metal butterfly in a drawer, she eyed the heels.__

___’I guess I’ll order another pair soon. Ugh, a custom pair always takes so long to be delivered. The same for that dress, it was a limited edition too! Venus you bitch.’_ _ _

____

____

____With a small sigh, she took a seat by her desk. Her fingers reached for a fountain pen and piece of paper._ _ _ _

__

__

_‘Let me inform her of today’s events. I swear she always has such difficulties recalling. God, you were so cruel to not bestow her with decent brain cells.’_

__She chuckled, the ink ran smoothly as she wrote in cursive. Her strokes controlled as she hummed a mellow. Quickly applying some red lipstick, she placed a kiss next to her signature before placing the letter in an envelope. Leaving it on the desk, she hopped into bed. Her eyes begrudgingly looked at the small pill bottle._ _

_‘To hell with it.’_

__She swallowed two before bringing the covers to her head._ _

__Hours passed and, she had yet to fall asleep._ _

_‘Of course. I wasn’t satisfied today, no wonder my soul can’t rest.’_

__Stretching her hands into the drawer of her nightstand, she brought the pink vibrator to her legs. It’s vibrations tickled her thighs as she slipped off her lace panties. Slowly she eased it into herself, her body arching as she turned up the climax. Her hands ran across her skin, touching her breast the way she craved._ _

__The moans were muffled by the duvet she had over her head and bit into. After a while, she felt the release she needed. Bringing her sticky fingertips to the moonlight as she panted._ _

__“Look, no one hurt you today. No one will ever hurt you again, not if I’m here Venus. I promise you. We just need each other and we’ll be fine. But...you can’t lie that today was fun. ** _So much fun_**.” _ _

__Her tone dwindled as she became woozy, her eyelids finally closed. They both rested a well deserve sleep after fighting to live another day. They both wondered how tomorrow would be. One welcomed it with open arms. The other hid in fear._ _

__But they had each other and, that’s what mattered to them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading~ Phew, I finally finished introducing the characters. Now I can actually start the story and connecting the lines. So weird though, this chapter alone was longer than chapters 2-4 (originally meant to be one chapter) yet, It didn’t say it went over the character limit? Mhmm, oh well, Ill most likely post another chapter next Saturday-Monday!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to post it, but here is my new creation. As always thank you for supporting~


End file.
